It's So Fluffy I'm Gonna Die!
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: A collection of fluff so sweet one sentence could make your teeth fall out. Chapter 5: Royal!AU – Hermione attends a royal ball held for the twin princes.
1. Dinner Plans

**AN: **So I realised I don't have a place for fluff - I don't write that much outside of my dramione collection anyway - so here we are! I don't think I'm the best at fluff, but I have decided that this year I shall challenge myself as a writer and broaden my horizens more - starting with a collection of fluff!

* * *

**Dinner Plans**

"Aw, c'mon Hermione!" Fred moaned as he leant over the couch to kiss his fiancée.

"Fred, I'm not putting it down, not when it's just reached such a pivotal moment…"Hermione argued, not taking her eyes off the book in her hands.

"But Hermioneeeeee…"

"No!"

This argument had been going on for over half an hour, Fred was trying to get her to go out to dinner with him but she just wouldn't stop reading. Fred supposed it was his fault, he had got her that bloody series of books for her birthday after all, but he didn't think fictional life should overtake her real one.

"That's it!" Fred exclaimed, snatching the book out of her hands and holding it out of her reach.

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione shouted at him, both annoyed at him for taking the book and a little amused at how long it had taken him to do it. In truth she hadn't been paying much attention to the book since the argument started and she would have to read it again, but she wasn't about to let Fred know that, "You give me back my book!"

"Not until you come to dinner with me, darling!" he replied in an overly sweet sing-song voice, dancing out of the way of her arms as she came for the book.

Hermione just continued trying to get the book, she gave him ten more minutes until he gave up and if he hadn't given up by then she would go to dinner.

They continued their routine, Fred even going so far as to put music on and twirl Hermione as if they really were dancing, for another 9 and a half minutes until Fred looked like he was ready to give up. Hermione smirked, sure she had won, until Fred leaped away again and ended up stood in the middle of the table looking down on her.

"Oh, sweet maiden, do you really think I would give up my hopes and dreams that easily?" he called down to her, "I know your tricks, you little witch, and you shall not catch me out that easily. Now off to the bedroom with you to put on your finest frock, and if you're not changed in five minutes then I'll just have to undress you myself!"

Hermione giggled as Fred descended from the table, spinning her into his arms and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I mean it," he told her with a wink, "if you aren't changed in 5 minutes I doubt we'll ever have this dinner."

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Harry Potter Carnival Competition;**_

_Ferris Wheel - books._

**_Open Category Competition 2;_**

_Fluff._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_468 - Only Time Will Tell._


	2. Don't Step on the Cracks

**Don't Step on the Cracks**

As Hermione walked home from school, she kept her eyes on her feet. She was making sure not to step on any cracks in the pavement.

Hermione didn't believe the other children at school, not really, but she thought she might as well be careful just in case. Plus jumping over and dancing round the cracks was quite fun. Well, it was fun until she passed the park and noticed two red-headed boys staring at her strangely.

Hermione stopped and stared at them for a minute before deciding they were probably just making fun of her hair and carrying on down the road. She was used to people making fun of her hair, from the age of three it had been incredibly bushy and everyone at school had made fun of her for it, she was only seven but she'd finally realised there was nothing she could do about it so had dealt with the torments that came with it. As she made her way down the street she decided to avoid everything in the street, sticks, stones even leaves, not just the cracks.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her. She turned her head and noticed the two boys from the park looking at her with that same curious expression that they'd worn before.

"Not stepping on the cracks in the pavement," she told them, carrying on as she had before.

"Well that's stupid," one of them told her.

"Yeah, why would you do that?" the other chimed in.

"It's fun!" she laughed, "Plus the other children at school were saying if you stepped on them you'd break your mums back…"

The twins looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to face them, "What's so funny?"

"You, you're so…" the first twin started.

"Naïve!" the second twin finished, "You can't seriously believe that?"

"Even magic couldn't do that!"

"How would you know? Magic could do anything, not that it exists!" the ever practical Hermione told them.

"Doesn't it now?" one of the twins asked.

"We'll just see about that!" the other twin said, "I'm Fred…"

"And I'm George…"

"And I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon, Hermione…" they told her, before turning around and running off.

Hermione stood staring after them for a while. How did they know her name? Where were their parents? They couldn't have been much older than her; a couple of years maybe. Hermione shrugged it off, she could think about that later. The conversation had made her late on her way home and her dinner would be getting cold if she didn't hurry up. Hermione turned and ran on her way, not noticing that as her feet touched the floor they didn't touch a single crack in the pavement.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Harry Potter Carnival Competition;**_

_When I walk, I subconsciously avoid sticks, stones, leaves and even cracks in the pavement._

**_2015 New Years Fanfic Resolutions Competition;_**

_Kidfic._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_316 - Children._


	3. Spider

**Spider**

Hermione hummed to herself as she stirred the bolognaise she was making for dinner. It had been nearly three months since she married Fred Weasley and she still wasn't over the newlywed bliss. Although, being married to Fred was bliss in itself; there was never a dull moment.

Ron and Pansy had gone on holiday for a week to celebrate Pansy's birthday and had asked Hermione and Fred if they'd look after Penelope while they were away. They had, of course, said yes which was why Hermione was now stood at the stove making bolognaise – it was Penelope's favourite.

Hermione shuddered as she thought about the couple. She still wasn't sure how they'd ended up getting together, but if Ron was happy then she was going to be accepting of their marriage, and Pansy was almost nice to her now. Plus Penelope was adorable and Hermione loved looking after her, so when she thought about it there wasn't really anything about the couple to dislike – well, anything apart from the grudge she still held from school.

It was just as she put the spaghetti in to start cooking that Hermione heard a scream coming from the spare room where Penelope was staying. Abandoning her cooking Hermione ran from the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time in case something terrible had happened.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she reached the room and saw that no one was trying to attack her.

"Sp…sp…spider!" Penelope yelled and pointed to a spot in the corner of the room where a small spider was inching its way along the wall building a web. Trust Ron to pass on his irrational fear of spiders to his daughter. Hermione was just about to say something to calm her down when she heard Fred's voice behind her.

"Never fear Princess, I, o' brave knight Sir Frederick, shall vanquish the pest and let it not intrude upon your kingdom any longer!" Fred announced as he entered the room equipped with a foam sword in one hand and an empty cup and sheet of paper in the other. He stopped to give Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before going to face the spider.

"Oh do be careful, Sir Frederick!" Hermione called, joining in with the game Fred had played with his twin since childhood, "How ever are you able to face that foul beast?"

"It is upon my honour, o' mighty queen! Please, return to your queenly duties and the horrifying scoundrel shall be gone before we sit down to our bountiful feast."

"O' good knight, how am I ever to repay you?"

"Repayment is not necessary, my lady, it is my sworn oath to protect this kingdom and its residents!" Fred announced before moving a chair closer to the wall and preparing to catch the spider. Penelope laughed and clapped as the exchange was going on, and as Hermione returned to the kitchen hoping nothing had burned she heard a mighty yell come from the spare room signalling that Fred had indeed caught the spider.

When Hermione returned to the kitchen a quick taste of the spaghetti indicated that it wasn't burned and everything was ready to eat. She quickly served everything up and took it through to the dining room before returning upstairs to where Fred was showing Penelope the spider he'd trapped in the glass and how it couldn't harm her.

"O' Sir Frederick, if thou hast finished saving our resident Princess here from her untimely demise then a celebratory feast is waiting for us all!" Hermione told him with a smile as she bent down to kiss his cheek and whisper a "thank you" in his ear before heading to dinner.

* * *

**Words:** 621.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Hogwarts Writing Club;**_

_Round 6 - Pest._

**_School of Prompts;_**

_K3 - Vanquish_


	4. The Birthday Cake

**The Birthday Cake**

Fred cursed as he dropped the bowl he was holding for the fourth time. He didn't know how those Muggles made baking look so easy because it most certainly was not, but this year, Fred was determined to get it right—even if it meant staying up all night.

When he had first started dating Hermione, she had told him about how her parents would bake her a red velvet cake every year for her birthday, and how since they'd been in Australia she'd had to get one for herself, but with her busy schedule, she had to either buy one from a show or make it using magical means, neither of which tasted quite right according to Hermione. That was why, for the last two years, Fred had tried to secretly bake a red velvet cake for Hermione's birthday using Muggle methods.

The first year he'd tried, Fred couldn't even crack an egg without covering the kitchen. He got through the whole box of twelve before and was about to go out and buy more when Hermione walked into the kitchen to find out what all the noise was. He told her that he was observing the way eggs cracked for a new invention for the shop, but Fred could tell that she didn't believe him.

Fred spent the next year learning how to cook the Muggle way, and when Hermione's birthday came around, he took the day off work so he could dedicate the whole day to getting the cake right. Except, it didn't exactly go as planned—he went so wrong on his first attempt that he had to replace all of the ingredients and start again, only when it came to cooking it, he forgot to turn the oven on so it was still raw dough when Hermione got home and had to throw it out (he was pretty sure there was a lot of eggshell in there anyway. Eggs were not Fred's forte).

This year, he was determined that it was going to be perfect. He practically lived by the phrase "third time's the charm" and it had never failed him yet—it was always the third test of any invention for the shop that worked perfectly, it was the third time he asked Hermione on a date that she finally said yes, and it was going to be the third time baking this cake that would work too. He spent a good three months going to The Burrow every Saturday to get his mother's help and could even crack eggs one handed. There was no way this would go wrong. At least, that was what he thought before he kept dropping everything.

He bent down to pick the bowl up from the floor and emptied what was left of the contents before starting again.

"Third time's the charm, Freddie. Remember that," he muttered to himself as he started to weigh out all of the ingredients again.

It took longer than the recipe said (partly because Fred spent half an hour deciding how to decorate the cake before he even put it in the oven), but at half-past two in the morning, Fred looked down at what he deemed the perfect red velvet cake.

Fred was so excited that he had to stop himself from waking Hermione right then to show her what he'd done. As it was, Fred tiptoed into the bedroom and crawled into bed, trying not to disturb Hermione, before lying awake for the majority of the night anticipating Hermione's reaction to the cake.

When Hermione's alarm went off for work at seven o'clock, Fred practically leapt out of bed.

"Merlin, Fred, what's got you so excited?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's your _birthday_, Hermione! I'm surprised you're not as excited as I am."

Hermione sat up with a grunt. "I know it is, but you're not exactly a morning person, Fred. What are you up to?"

"Who says I'm up to something? Why can't I be excited on my girlfriend's birthday? Maybe I just got you a really good present."

Hermione let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure anything could beat that first edition, signed copy of Hogwarts: A History. You never did tell me how you gots it."

"And I never will!" Fred laughed much too loud for the early hour of the morning. "However, I think this year might come close. Come on, come on. Get up!" He ran over to Hermione's side of the bed and started tugging her arm.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. Can I at least pee first, though?"

Fred let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, I suppose so. I'd hate for you to wet yourself in excitement and ruin the surprise."

As Fred waited for Hermione to use the bathroom, he tapped his foot loudly on the wooden floor outside, flicking his wand at it to amplify the sound.

"I know you're only doing this to wind me up, Fred," Hermione called almost five minutes later.

"And I know you never take this long in the bathroom first thing in the morning. Come on, Hermione!"

The lock on the bathroom door clicked open and Hermione stepped out, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Okay, you caught me," she said with a slight laugh. "Lead me to the surprise."

Fred grinned and grabbed Hermione's hand, tugging her along as he quickly strode through the hallway, He had to stop himself from running as he knew his legs were too long for Hermione to keep up with.

As they reached the kitchen, Fred stopped and covered Hermione's eyes with his hands.

"Okay," he said, "no peeking until I say so."

"Got it."

Fred lead Hermione into the kitchen and sat her down on one of the stools at their breakfast bar.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said as he removed his hands and went to fetch the cake.

He placed it down in front of her and magically added a couple of candles before saying, "Okay, open your eyes."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and widened in shock.

"Made the Muggle way, eggs and all," Fred said, his smile growing even wider as Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Fred, you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Of course I did. Your birthday needs to be perfect."

"But how did you…?" she trailed off.

"I've actually been trying to do this for a couple of years now," he admitted, a sheepish grin taking over his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But, you know what they say; third time's the charm."

As Fred looked down on Hermione's face, her eyes now close to tears, he truly believed that the third time always was the charm.

* * *

**Words: **1,125

* * *

**AN: **I'm back hopefully writing somewhat regularly now! I've had a crazy busy schedule at college and a whole heap of other things going on so I haven't really had time to write for a couple of months. Hopefully gonna get back into the swing of it now, though, and what better way than with some Fremione fluff? Hope y'all enjoyed :D

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Arithmancy Assignment 10;**  
Task #1: Write about how "third time's the charm."**  
**_


	5. A Royal Ball

**QLFC Round 1 – Not My OTP.  
**Cannons, Captain.  
Write about your Keeper's NOTP (I chose Fred/Hermione from the ones she listed).

**Monthly One-Shot Exchange;  
**For the wonderful MaryandMerlin. Enjoy :3  
Prompts: Fred/Hermione, Royal!AU, Romance.

Thank you so much to Amy, Sarah, and Autumn for betaing and helping me get it within the word count.

* * *

**A Royal Ball**

"My lady," a voice said behind Hermione.

"Prince Weasley," she curtseyed as she faced one of the twin princes who were coming of age that night. They were identical, and Hermione had a hard time telling them apart, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was Fred—George didn't seem particularly interested in talking to any of the girls gathered there tonight, or ever.

"It would be an honour to dance with someone as beautiful as you."

The prince extended a hand, which Hermione graciously took.

"The honour is mine, Your Majesty."

He bent to kiss her hand, causing Hermione to blush, before pulling her onto the dancefloor.

The band was playing a slow song, and Hermione was painfully aware of how close she was to the prince.

"Tell me," she said, "I've heard reports that you and your twin can be quite the troublemakers, but you've been nothing but courteous. So, which one's the real you?"

"What's to say troublemakers can't be gentlemen?" he asked, a smirk falling across his face. It was a look Hermione had seen countless times when one of her friends was planning something mischievous.

"Nothing at all," she smiled. "Excuse me if I'm being impolite, but a couple of troublemakers like yourselves can't have all of these people gathered under one roof and not be planning something. What's going to happen?"

"Why, Miss…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger, these people are gathered here in the hopes that they, or a loved one, will become the bride of a strapping young prince like myself. What kind of rascal would ever do something to jeopardise that?"

Hermione laughed. "Ah, so there _is_ a plan to jeopardise the night?"

A look of faux shock crossed the prince's face. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

"I didn't," Hermione said, smirking. "You were the first one to mention jeopardising the night."

"You're good, Miss Granger," the prince said as he started to laugh.

"Well," Hermione countered, "I am top of my class."

"I hate to cut this conversation short," the prince said as another song ended, "but I have a duty to speak to as many of the wonderful women here as I can, and you've already stolen me away for two dances." He winked at her, easing her feelings that she might be causing a problem. "One of us is expected to find a suitable wife tonight, and something tells me it won't be George."

Fred's eyes flicked to the side of the room, where George was talking to a boy. The pair were standing closer together than one would expect from a casual conversation between two acquaintances.

"Mum still hasn't worked it out—not sure how—so we're waiting to see how long it takes."

It surprised Hermione how casually Fred spoke about his family. She wasn't sure why, but she expected the royal family to be more secretive. Almost everything she had experienced so far that night had proven otherwise.

"Well, I hope for your mother's sake that it's sooner rather than later. And for his—it can't be nice being forced to find a wife."

"Actually, I hope it's later," Fred said with a laugh. "I have a bet that Mum won't find out until his wedding. Now, I really must take my leave. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger. I hope we may speak again."

"The pleasure was all mine, Your Majesty." Hermione curtseyed once more.

She watched Fred cross the room and pick up a conversation with a pretty blonde girl. Hermione felt an unexpected pang in her chest. She was still trying to work out what it meant when her mother approached.

"Was that the prince you were dancing with? Which one was it? He's rather handsome, isn't he? Will you be seeing him again?"

"Mother," Hermione said with a laugh, "I don't know how you expect me to answer any of your questions if you keep asking them."

"Sorry, dear. You can tell me on the way home—the car has arrived."

As Hermione waited for her mother to fetch their belongings, she found herself watching Prince Fred. It wasn't long before the song was over. Instantly he bowed to the blonde girl, said goodbye, and led another girl onto the dance floor. A surge of hope swelled in Hermione's chest; he was spending less time with these girls than he had with her. The smile stayed on her face the entire journey home.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hermione found herself thinking of Prince Fred an increasing amount. On more than one occasion, she found herself rereading entire paragraphs in her books. She tried to digest the information, but her mind kept wandering back to the way he smiled when talking about his family, the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed, and the soft, loving nature he possessed.

During one of her rare moments of actual focus, her mother came and stripped what little control she had left of it.

"A letter has arrived for you," she called, walking into the library.

When Hermione didn't lift her head from the book she was reading, she tried again.

"Hermione! You have a very important letter. Put that book down."

"Sorry, Mother," she said, placing a bookmark between the pages.

Hermione looked up expectantly, waiting for her mother to hand the letter over. Instead, she read it aloud, an excited tone in her voice.

"Dear Miss Granger,

"I hope this letter finds you well. A few days ago, a ball was held to find a future wife for either myself or my twin. I had an excellent time dancing with you, and I was disappointed to hear you'd left before we could unveil our master plan. We have convinced the Queen to schedule another ball with a select guest list.

"Luckily for you, Miss Granger, I have graciously allowed you onto my shortlist so you may bear witness to the next spectacle we create. You may bring friends and family, but the focus will be on those of you selected by myself or George.

"I hope you will be able to stay until the end this time. In fact, I _insist_ you do. I am, however, aware that some things are out of our control and you may have to leave early, but never fear, the surprise this time around may come sooner than you expect.

"Please send your response as soon as you are able, and I hope to see you at the palace in one week's time.

"Yours, Prince Fred Weasley."

Hermione stared at her mother in shock. Not in her wildest dreams had Hermione ever imagined that Prince Fred would personally write to her and invite her back to the palace.

"You will, of course, be going," Hermione's mother told her. "I expect you'll need a new dress. The tailor will arrive first thing tomorrow to take updated measurements and discuss design ideas."

"But—" Hermione tried to protest.

"This dress shall be much more exquisite than any you currently own, of course—we do need you to stand out."

"Mother!" Hermione yelled. "Don't you think, seeing how Prince Fred is writing to me directly, that I have already stood out?"

"Of course, dear, but that was last time. Who knows how many women he's written to. It could be ten, but it could just as easily be one hundred. We must prepare."

"He said this ball was because he wanted me to attend since I couldn't stay last time. Surely that's enough?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. He'll have told every girl it's just for them. For all you know, it could have been his brother's idea!"

Hermione coughed, trying to cover up the giggle that escaped.

"What?" her mother asked, glaring at Hermione. "Oh, never mind. Supper is ready, and I expect you to go straight to bed afterwards. We have a busy few days."

Hermione picked up her book and sighed. She'd been enjoying getting lost in the words, but over the next week there wouldn't be any time to read, not that she'd able to tear her thoughts away from Prince Fred anyway—she was already dreaming there might be a future in which the two of them were together.

* * *

The following week was a blur of dresses, hairstyles, makeup artists, and jewellers. Hermione's mother had spared no expense trying to make sure Hermione was the most beautiful girl there. Surprisingly to Hermione, the easiest decision to make was the dress she would wear. She was worried her mother would insist on something far more extravagant than Hermione's tastes allowed, and probably something far too heavy to walk in, but luckily, they found a design on the Wednesday that they both agreed on.

The dress was a beautiful deep red with golden strands woven into it making it shine under any light brighter than daylight. Unfortunately, this had meant Hermione would be wearing gold jewellery to the ball—something she usually found tacky. However, the jewellery set that had been made for her was something closer to copper than gold, and Hermione found herself enjoying the extravagant jewellery.

Too soon, Hermione found herself staring out of the window of the car as it made its way up to the palace. The trees lining the long driveway were covered in tiny fairy lights with string so thin it seemed like they had been hung up with magic. As they got closer to the magnificent building, the number of lights increased, and they were joined by shimmering silver decorations.

The theme of lights and shimmering decorations continued throughout the building. The soft furnishings were made out of a silver material so delicate it looked like ice. The whole ballroom was so bright, so full of light colours; in her deep red dress, Hermione felt like a single rose standing alone in a snowy field.

"Miss Granger," a voice said from behind her, "how lovely for you to join us."

Hermione turned around at the familiar voice and curtseyed. Looking up at the boy in front of her, she noticed there was something odd about him—while he looked like the prince she had been fantasising about all week, there was something unfamiliar and distant about him.

"Prince George," she replied, smirking when a shocked look briefly crossed his face. "It's an honour to be here."

"How did you...?"

"The way you're stood—too far away from me to be even remotely interested—and while very similar, your speech pattern is ever so slightly different from Prince Fred's." Hermione had to stifle a laugh when George's mouth dropped open.

"My God." George's face cracked into a smile. "Fred told me you were good, but I didn't know you were this good." He held his hand out to Hermione. "If you'd allow me, I'll escort you to the twin you clearly have a preference for. Of course, I take no offence. I myself, do not fancy women, no matter how beautiful they may be."

They reached Prince Fred, who was with the same boy George had been talking to at the previous ball. It was only when they approached, that she recognised him; Seamus Finnigan. They had been in the same lessons together for years.

"Brother mine," George said as they approached, "your lady has arrived. I do believe it's time we swapped places."

"Prince Fred." Hermione curtseyed.

"Please," Fred said as he reached for Hermione's hand, "call me Fred; it's only fitting a potential bride of mine call me by my name."

"Only if you call me Hermione," she responded as they made their way onto the dance floor.

"Of course, my dear."

Hermione's face flushed to a colour she expected was closer to her dress than it's usual shade, a colour which deepened as he placed his hands on her waist and they started to dance. She chanced a glance up at him, hoping he hadn't noticed, and was surprised to see he was looking back at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times, but instead, he just pulled her closer and looked away. Hermione thought she detected a slight pink tinge to his cheeks but chose to ignore it.

"So," she said after a minute, "what's so important that you insist I stay for the whole ball?"

"Mum's insisted one of us proposes tonight." There was a slight glint in Fred's eye and a smirk had worked its way onto his face. "And since you are one of the shortlisted girls, it seems only fair you stay until the end, otherwise, you'd miss out on the fun."

"And what fun would that be, Pri— Fred?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Fred laughed, and as the band sped up, he held Hermione tightly, spinning her vigorously around the ballroom.

When the song was over, Hermione put a hand on his chest, stopping so she could have a moment to breathe.

"Is everything okay?" There was a note of concern in Fred's voice that Hermione hadn't been expecting.

She smiled. "I'm not used to that much dancing; I just need a moment to rest."

Fred smiled and took Hermione's hand, leading her over to a nearby table where Prince George and Seamus were sitting. Almost immediately, a waiter approached and handed Hermione and Fred a drink each.

"So, Georgie," Fred said, taking a seat next to his twin and gesturing for Hermione to sit. "What's the plan for tonight?"

George looked across at his twin, a smirk on his face. There was a moment of silence before Fred's face broke out into a grin.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, the grin still plastering his face. "When you feel rested, would you accompany me on the dance floor once more?" He leant over, whispering in her ear so nobody else at the table could hear, "I have a favour to ask of you."

"Of course!" she said too brightly, trying to mask the confusion that was clouding her thoughts.

* * *

Hermione found herself sitting at that table for most of the night. She'd never spoken to Seamus much before but found him quite pleasant to be around. She also learned more about the princes than she could ever have hoped for as they kept returning to their table throughout the night.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed 11 o'clock, and almost instantly, Fred and George jumped from their seats and made their way to the stage the band had been playing on, stopping behind the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fred started.

"Boys and girls," George joined in.

"Royalty and—" Fred coughed, clearing his throat as he noticed the glare from his mother. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"As you all know," George said, "you are gathered here tonight at the mercy of the two most eligible bachelors in the country—"

"Surely you mean the world, Georgie?"

"Of course, how dare I sell ourselves short like that."

"As my brother was saying," Fred said, taking control. "You are gathered here tonight to find out which lucky lady is to be the bride of either myself or my brother. Well, unluckily for you ladies, it's George that's going to propose tonight. I know you all wanted me—I am the handsome one after all—but, alas, that is not to be the case here tonight.

"So, without further ado, it is time for George to take to the floor."

The crowd parted around George as his eyes roamed over the crowd. When he got to the table Hermione and Seamus were stood in front of, he got down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger," George started. Hermione's mouth dropped open in what she hoped looked like shock. "I have spent much of this evening at this table with you and your good friend Seamus. As the night has gone on, I have found myself getting to know you both a great deal, and you, Miss Granger, are a delight, simply lovely to all those you meet, and a pleasure to be around. For that reason, I ask…"

George paused. The air was so thick with anticipation that Hermione could almost taste it.

"Would you do me the honour of being my sister-in-law?"

"I… what?"

Hermione's shock was no longer pretend as she processed the information. She looked up from George to see Fred standing two steps behind him.

"I'm afraid I have misled you tonight, my dear," he said by way of explanation. "Ladies and gentlemen, everything my brother here has said is true, except those are not his feelings, but mine. I asked Miss Granger earlier if she would help me mislead you all into thinking George was proposing to her when, instead, he would be proposing to someone else."

Fred turned back to face Hermione. She could feel her face begin to flush once more, and her eyes started to water. If everything Fred was saying was to be believed, that meant her wildest dreams were coming true. It took everything Hermione had not to pinch herself.

"Hermione Granger," Fred said as he sunk to one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. Hermione could hear a slight tremble in Fred's voice that told her he was feeling much more nervous than he appeared. "These two evenings at the palace were made special by the time I spent with you. There was something about you that made me feel comfortable, that made me feel safe. I was more at ease talking to you this evening than I am talking to my own family. I know we have not had all that long to get to know each other, but I hope you feel the same way as I do."

He took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

The silence that fell over the room as Hermione tried to find her words was suffocating. She only managed to mutter out a simple "yes" before she sank to the floor and into Fred's arms.

* * *

**Word Count: **2,998.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**The FRIENDS Competition;  
**__S6 TOW The Proposal (Part 1 &amp; 2) – Write about a proposal._

_**If You Dare Challenge;  
**__761 – A Ball._

_**The Choose-Your-Wand Challenge;  
**__Dragon Heartstring – Write a het pairing._

_**Disney Character Challenge;  
**__Lumiere – Write about Fred Weasley._


End file.
